hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 January 2016
00:00:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:00:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:14 his heading is "from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia" 00:02:38 I saw it. 00:02:51 He's basically copying the "Hurricane Sandy" article. 00:03:11 Even the track is similar! 00:04:31 it's hurricane sandy 00:04:41 he's just changing the dates and names 00:05:46 Yeah.. 00:06:42 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:14 Hey Emma! 00:07:29 Hi Emma 00:07:35 They removed "Bonnie" from the GFS. :( 00:07:52 huh 00:07:56 And the 989 low in the South Atlantic is now a 995 low. :( 00:08:07 They removed a 1001 low from the GFS. 00:11:09 Guys 00:11:13 ? 00:11:21 I am making a GTA style hurricane season. 00:11:26 Based on GTA 4 00:11:28 Cool. 00:11:30 with the names of GTA characters 00:11:36 Sadly, there is nobody with a U name 00:11:43 so I needed to use United Liberty Paper Contact 00:12:11 Oh, well. 00:12:17 Why, GTA, why? 00:12:21 Well 00:12:27 GTA 4 is my favorite video game of all time 00:12:29 and Michelle loves it 00:12:39 Nice. 00:14:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:14:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:45 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:57 Ello Austin 00:16:04 Anna Bernie Clarence Dardan Elizabeta Francis Gerry Hossan Isaac Jimmy Kim Little Jacob Michelle Niko Oleg Phil Roman Tunafish United Liberty Paper Contact Vladimir 00:16:06 Hey Austin! 00:16:07 That is the naming list 00:16:09 Cool. 00:16:22 Dardan will be replaced with dimitri 00:16:25 -!- AustinD-3 has left Special:Chat. 00:16:25 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:32 Okay. 00:16:55 -!- AustinD-3 has left Special:Chat. 00:17:00 Notable antagonists it includes: Michelle, Vladimir, Dimitri, and Isaac 00:17:06 Cool. 00:17:12 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:19 I was falsely blocked on the GTA Wiki once. 00:18:55 Strawb 00:19:02 do you reconize any charaters on this list 00:19:11 Anna Bernie Clarence Dimitri Elizabeta Francis Gerry Hossan Isaac Jimmy Kim Little Jacob Michelle Niko Oleg Phil Roman Tunafish United Liberty Paper Contact Vladimir 00:19:12 I was just fixing some spelling mistakes. 00:19:16 Most of them. 00:19:25 Name me one and tell me their property 00:19:34 moreover, tell me who michelle is and what she did in the beginning of the game 00:20:30 shes 34 00:20:33 american 00:20:40 Mohawk ave, Rotterdam hill, liberty city 00:20:47 niko bellic mallorie bardas she loves 00:21:02 shes female 00:21:04 she has a silver merit 00:21:12 shes alive 00:21:21 her first mission is "three's a crowd' 00:21:34 she urges the two of them to date because niko arrived in the city not knowing anyone 00:21:35 Whats her official name 00:21:49 I call her michelle because of her first reveal 00:21:54 Karen daniels 00:22:01 Just like why I call United Liberty Paper Contact by his real name 00:24:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:24:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:54 Keranique 00:26:58 Do you like GTA 4 as well? 00:27:43 -!- AustinD-3 has left Special:Chat. 00:27:47 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:13 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 00:30:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:30:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:06 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:07 Hi Austin just recognized you were here. 00:38:34 -!- NY WX has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:55 Hi! 00:39:57 Hi 00:40:01 Hi! 00:40:14 Well, we saw your page 00:40:36 sadly, looks like all of it was copied from the wikipedia page on Sandy. 00:40:43 at least most of it was 00:41:04 I know, I'm using it as a "templete" I'm going to change most of it 00:41:12 Hey. 00:41:36 *eats cookie* 00:41:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:42:08 Just wanted to notify you of that- It's not exactly applauded to copy large potions of a article from Wikipedia... 00:42:17 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:47 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:42:57 Like I said before, I will change most of it. It is a template and not final. 00:44:14 :/ 00:44:20 Okay. 00:44:22 Hey Sassmaster. 00:44:51 Hi Sass. 00:46:00 -!- AustinD-3 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:11 (hi) 00:46:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:27 ~ Hurricane has formed! ~ 00:49:31 [[]]:P 00:50:09 :P 00:51:25 c="grayb ~ Hurricane Sjmaven1993 has formed! ~ /c/b 00:51:29 Oh, well. 00:52:07 Lol you tried. 00:52:09 XD 00:52:21 (epic) 00:53:27 /announce meh. 00:53:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:53:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:23 /announce I told the witchdoctor i was in love with you! 00:54:30 /announce jkjk 00:56:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:56:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:39 -!- NY WX has left Special:Chat. 01:07:13 -!- NYNJhurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:23 -!- NYNJhurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:09:32 I'm going to presume this "NYNJhurricane" guy is NY WX. 01:11:07 -!- NYNJhurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:11 Hello! 01:11:24 -!- NYNJhurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:11:42 Hmm... 01:11:48 !updatelogs 01:11:50 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 01:12:51 Hey SM I got a simutrans problem 01:12:59 how do you actually gain money? 01:13:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:22 -!- NY WX has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:13:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:50 No, I am not NYNJhurrricane :P 01:14:23 Oh. 01:14:35 I have no idea who you're even talking about 01:14:53 When you create a new world, there is an options button somewhere. 01:16:43 -!- NYNJhurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:44 Should we report Yolo to Wikia Staff? 01:16:48 Hey! 01:17:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:17:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:13 Hi 01:18:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:01 Another new user, maybe. 01:19:42 (brb) 01:20:03 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:20:04 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:04 Okay. 01:22:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:24:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:24:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:02 -!- NYNJhurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:27:24 -!- NYNJhurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:28 -!- NYNJhurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:27:46 Wb.. 01:31:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:31:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:09 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:36:04 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:56:37 Dead chat.. dead chat.. 01:56:48 !say chat is dead.. 01:56:48 chat is dead.. 01:57:31 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:51 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:03 Hi 01:58:55 -!- NY WX has left Special:Chat. 01:59:43 !updatelogs 01:59:45 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 02:01:39 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:01:39 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 02:01:40 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:28 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:48 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:02:49 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:22 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:04:24 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:38 ~ Hurricane has formed! ~ 02:08:42 [[]]:P 02:09:13 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 02:09:58 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:10:00 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:11 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:10:17 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:21 Guys 02:10:28 I am so determined to make the GTA hurricane season it aint funny 02:10:41 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:11:03 Stan is also an extremely small storm 02:11:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:33 Hi Nkech 02:12:58 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:13:10 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 02:14:54 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 02:14:56 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 02:22:28 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:38:37 Oh so THAT is what the ping was... 02:46:08 -!- Sjmaven1993 has joined Special:Chat. 02:46:11 o/ 02:46:23 \o 02:46:25 -!- Sjmaven1993 has left Special:Chat. 02:49:54 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:50:00 Hey 02:50:07 Hi! 02:50:13 Sjmaven! 02:50:14 Sjmaven was on briefly, appearantly 02:50:27 I think he's now a subtropical storm 02:50:43 He could be fully tropical soon 02:51:19 Which means...I think it's time for a user map update! :p 02:54:15 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 02:54:32 Hey Logan 02:55:22 "Subtropical Depression SJMAVEN has intensified back into a subtropical storm. We now expect Sjmaven to continue to intensify, likely becoming fully tropical soon as it moves slowly southward at 2 mph. Sjmaven is entering a favorable environment for intensification. Forecast Trajectory: Feb 2016...50 MPH/SUBTROPICAL Mar 2016...60 MPH Apr 2016...70 MPH May 2016...75 MPH" 02:55:26 :d 02:56:47 !updatelogs 02:56:49 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 02:57:02 It's a shame we missed Sjmaven... 02:58:42 :( 02:59:10 I'm starting to think, he could be back for real 02:59:24 That's why I included hurricane intensity at the end of his trajectory. It's not likely, but not impossible either 03:00:13 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 03:00:15 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 03:06:25 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 03:06:44 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 03:06:46 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 03:07:39 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 03:09:03 yep 03:09:58 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 03:11:19 I'm working on a 2018 Atlantic season now. 03:11:52 It seems like the Atlantic season NEVER starts near the "average" anymore, which is mid-July. 03:11:57 It always starts earlier 03:12:53 Climate Change... 03:13:55 Maybe...but I'm not sure... 03:14:31 (Brb) 03:14:37 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 03:14:48 Bernie will work harder than any candidate to reverse or deal with Climate Change 03:17:04 humans can't do anything about it.... 03:19:14 They can reduce damage from Natural Disasters 03:29:57 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 05:03:22 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 11:02:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:03:04 Hello there, world! 11:03:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:03:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:04:19 Now, Ryne's bringing "his articles" from Hypothetical Events.. 11:09:19 !updatelogs 11:09:21 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 11:11:03 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016013106/gfs_ir_global_48.png 11:11:28 Yep, the South Atlantic is getting something... 11:11:35 I wonder if it is tropical, or subtropical. 11:12:16 Wait, it's 989 mbar again! Yay! 11:21:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:21:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:43:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:44:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:44:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:45:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:54:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:54:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:55:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:55:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:58:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:58:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:12:35 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:13:10 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:13:12 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:13:50 Hey Bittersweet! 12:14:23 Hi! 12:14:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:14:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:14:51 !updatelogs 12:14:54 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 12:17:08 www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016013106/gfs_ir_global_48.png 12:17:18 *http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016013106/gfs_ir_global_48.png 12:17:27 The South Atlantic <3 12:18:23 My first season is free-editing - I just dissipated my first system 12:19:02 Cool. 12:20:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:21:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:28:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:29:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:30:53 Are you creating a storm on my season? 12:31:13 No, but thanks for the offer. 12:32:56 I think you should... 12:33:38 Sorry, but I'm too busy right now. 12:35:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:36:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:39:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:39:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:40:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:40:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:06 *eats cookie* 12:43:07 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:43:18 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:47 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:40:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:40:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:06 *eats cookie* 12:43:07 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:43:18 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:47 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:45:02 !updatelogs 12:45:05 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 12:45:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:45:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:46:37 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:45:05 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 12:45:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:45:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:46:37 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:50:23 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:51:30 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:52:05 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:52:05 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:52:37 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:52:46 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:53:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:55:32 A TR-LL was globally blocked just now! -http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Poopturnip_:P 12:59:11 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 13:02:46 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 13:15:30 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 13:23:46 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 13:25:06 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 13:26:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:26:16 Back. 13:27:25 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 13:27:28 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 13:27:34 Hey Bittersweet. 13:27:45 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 13:27:53 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 13:28:19 By the way, the TR-LL returned! 13:28:36 He was just globally blocked. 13:28:37 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Poopturnip_:P 13:28:43 Yeah... 13:29:07 Well, I blocked his IP here, so... 13:33:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:33:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:34:50 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 13:34:59 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 13:35:12 Hey 13:35:44 Hey. 13:43:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:43:24 Wow...I've never seen a Chat this dead... 13:43:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:44:11 Me too.. 13:49:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:49:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:49:40 That http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Matthew#Hurricane_Matthew article by http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:NY_WX still looks a lot like Hurricane Sandy Wikipedia article... Did he say he would change it? 13:53:36 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 13:54:51 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 13:55:13 hed did 13:56:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:56:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:57:16 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 13:57:26 Oh. 13:59:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:59:30 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:10:27 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:10:36 Hello 14:11:05 Hi 14:16:20 !say The Atlantic will be hyperactive in 2016 14:16:20 The Atlantic will be hyperactive in 2016 14:18:28 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:18:30 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:19:16 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:16:20 !say The Atlantic will be hyperactive in 2016 14:16:20 The Atlantic will be hyperactive in 2016 14:18:28 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:18:30 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:19:16 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:22:17 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:22:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:22:17 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:22:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:48:34 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:48:39 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:48:50 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 14:48:52 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 14:52:29 -!- ServalPRO has joined Special:Chat. 14:52:55 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 14:52:59 -!- ServalPRO has left Special:Chat. 14:53:08 ellohay 14:53:08 :p 14:54:32 matthew's track is just 14:54:39 sandy's 14:54:47 with modified intensitys 14:52:29 -!- ServalPRO has joined Special:Chat. 14:52:55 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 14:52:59 -!- ServalPRO has left Special:Chat. 14:53:08 ellohay 14:53:08 :p 14:54:32 matthew's track is just 14:54:39 sandy's 14:54:47 with modified intensitys 14:57:04 Grace = much originaler 14:58:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:01:01 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:01:23 yep 15:01:55 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:02:52 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:02:57 Hey 15:03:32 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:03:58 Hi Odile 15:04:02 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:07:56 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:08:44 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:08:45 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:11:29 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 15:13:12 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:25:51 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 15:27:08 Hi Bittersweet! 15:29:32 A TR-LL appeared today... 15:30:16 Oh no.... Are they blocked now? 15:30:31 And can you provide the link to their userpage, please? 15:30:44 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Poopturnip_:P 15:31:08 They were globally blocked before they could vandalise 15:31:27 I see....And what an interesting username.... (facepalm) 15:31:41 At least he's blocked. 15:34:11 Your one month anniversary of being on HHW is coming up. @Bittersweet 15:34:48 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:35:32 Hi Hype 15:35:39 Hi. 15:35:54 Hi 15:35:59 I'm all the way in Port Clinton lol. 15:36:34 why do we keep getting TR-LL's? 15:39:25 It doesn't make much sense 15:39:39 They are global vandals. 15:40:42 ^ 15:43:42 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:33 Any idea why they are coming here? 15:44:34 Hi Michelle 15:44:42 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:44:49 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:46:08 Hi Emma! I think you were on CCSW, we were talking about TR-LLs 15:49:30 Oh 15:49:33 The trolls? 15:49:46 Well 15:49:52 I might as well give them some tips. 15:49:56 One got globally blocked today. 15:49:59 If they come on 15:50:04 Don't talk to them period. 15:50:11 that will only encourage them to come on 15:50:21 Just ban them 15:50:23 and move on with life 15:52:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:52:29 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:53:13 Also Kol Mohd came here some days ago. 15:53:21 *Pool 15:53:28 *Kool 15:53:39 What a tupo.... 15:53:58 Do you mean typo? 15:54:04 No 15:54:14 at CCSW, they have a dumb tradition of spelling typo tupo 15:54:25 You may also hear the letter W 15:54:40 Oh. 15:55:14 No dramas please...Lefty was in love with V. 15:55:48 That war resulted in you leaving CCSW, Emma.... 15:56:31 And Michael exposed your real name from that ALS ice bucket challenge video. 15:57:25 Actually 15:57:30 when did he say that he actually liked V 15:58:05 what does CCSW even stand for? 15:58:08 Just curious? 15:58:14 Candy crush saga wiki 15:58:19 oh 15:58:43 The wiki that steve and bumblebee are at right now 16:00:02 http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Emmaelise401/Official_Resignation_-_Corruption_Spreads what's this? 16:00:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:00:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:00:27 For the first time in my life, I am watching CNN! 16:00:59 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 16:01:07 Welcome back, Odile 16:01:30 I don't really like Wikia Staff... 16:01:46 I'm fine with them 16:02:20 They just act useless sometimes. No offense. 16:03:10 Odile 16:03:16 I think my user storm may be needing a new track 16:03:22 it officially regenerated again 16:03:26 Bob said the models are going insane 16:03:48 Speaking of which, where is Bob? 16:03:53 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 16:03:54 idk 16:03:58 have not seen him all day 16:04:11 oh god 16:04:31 What? 16:05:19 Michelle's i 16:05:48 yea, im back. 16:06:03 *Michelle's track is starting to be like Cyclone Katrina-Victor-Cindy from 1998 16:06:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:07:21 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 16:08:14 Just like Katrina-Victor-Cindy 16:08:20 I have the trait that I won't ****ing die 16:08:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:03 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:10:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:34 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:40 https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Katrina_1998_track.png 16:11:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:11:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:11:14 Back. 16:11:26 wb\ 16:11:28 Odile 16:11:33 that looks like a certain storm on the wiki 16:11:35 idk.... 16:11:36 is it me? 16:11:39 Thanks. 16:11:40 Wb 16:11:56 Thanks. 16:12:08 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 16:13:12 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 16:13:15 Np 16:13:42 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 16:14:08 Time to work on TS Honey. 16:14:16 Dangit 16:14:21 I have a skin tag on me right now 16:22:19 -!- SuperDestructiveTwister has joined Special:Chat. 16:22:31 SM 16:22:39 Hi SDT. 16:22:46 Yes? 16:22:52 why did you delete articuno.jpg 16:23:18 Why you had to add photos of Pokemon maps in the first place? 16:23:31 so i could make tracks 16:23:47 So.... okay... 16:24:51 -!- SuperDestructiveTwister has left Special:Chat. 16:27:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:27:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:28:05 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 16:28:12 Hey Bittersweet. 16:28:27 Wb Bittersweet. 16:30:07 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:30:15 Hey Hype. 16:30:29 They removed the 989 low again :/ 16:30:43 Wb Hype 16:31:33 Thanks 16:34:40 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2016_Medicane_Season 16:34:53 It is free-editing 16:35:17 Okay. 16:36:28 !updatelogs 16:36:29 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 16:37:09 !seen AGirlCalledKeranique 16:37:10 I last saw AGirlCalledKeranique 22 minutes and 48 seconds ago. 16:37:34 !seen Emmaelise401 16:37:34 I last saw Emmaelise401 25 minutes and 57 seconds ago. 16:37:51 !seen me 16:37:52 I haven't seen me since I have been here. 16:37:57 :P 16:38:11 !seen you 16:38:11 I haven't seen you since I have been here. 16:38:30 :/ 16:39:20 !seen HypercaneTeen 16:39:20 I haven't seen HypercaneTeen since I have been here. 16:39:33 !seen me 16:39:33 I haven't seen me since I have been here. 16:39:44 !sseen the real me 16:39:48 !seen the real me 16:39:48 I haven't seen the real me since I have been here. 16:40:02 !seen random letters and dogs and toilets 16:40:02 I haven't seen random letters and dogs and toilets since I have been here. 16:41:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:41:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:41:39 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 16:42:13 !seen CycloneNkechinyer 16:42:13 I haven't seen CycloneNkechinyer since I have been here. 16:42:34 !seen Emmaelise401 16:42:34 I last saw Emmaelise401 30 minutes and 58 seconds ago. 16:42:40 !seen Hypercane 16:42:40 I last saw Hypercane 11 minutes and 6 seconds ago. 16:42:49 !seen Sassmaster15 16:42:49 I last saw Sassmaster15 12 minutes and 6 seconds ago. 16:43:00 !seen A Bittersweet Journey 16:43:00 I last saw A Bittersweet Journey 8 minutes and 7 seconds ago. 16:43:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:43:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:44:38 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:44:47 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:45:36 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:45:37 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:47:19 T. 16:47:25 est. 16:48:33 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:48:39 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:49:34 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:49:40 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:52:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:53:07 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/cfs-mon/2016013018/cfs-mon_01_ssta_wpac_9.png 16:53:12 !updatelogs 16:53:14 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 16:55:13 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 16:55:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:56:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:03:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:03:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:04:08 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 17:05:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:05:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:10:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:10:56 Wb Hype. 17:13:01 Thanks 17:13:18 Np. 17:13:31 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:13:50 hi 17:14:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:21:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:22:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:37:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:37:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:44:01 !seen StrawberryMaster 17:44:01 I last saw StrawberryMaster 6 minutes and 29 seconds ago. 17:45:32 Err 17:45:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:46:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:46:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:49:56 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 17:50:37 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 17:50:38 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 17:52:55 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 17:56:26 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 17:57:31 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 17:57:40 dead chat... 17:59:00 yep 18:00:29 alot of drama lately... 18:03:09 banning of yolo 18:03:22 Collin possibly leaving 18:03:49 and the other one i won't bring up because "michelle" might get angry at me 18:03:52 :-P 18:05:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:06:56 oh and LeboringJack i guess to... 18:09:10 and i am talking to myself now... :-( 18:09:19 :P 18:12:17 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:12:18 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:14:43 (brb) 18:14:45 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 18:15:23 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:16:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:18:40 /announce test 18:23:02 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 18:23:52 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:52 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:58 wait a minute 18:24:22 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 18:24:30 Collin was on HSW 2 hours ago... 18:30:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:30:22 Back. 18:30:35 !updatelogs 18:30:37 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 18:31:50 hey @StrawberryMaster 18:33:11 Collin's at the Hypothetical Sports Wiki chat... 18:33:28 Should I enter that chat? 18:33:42 umm...idk 18:34:03 I think I will.. 18:34:15 Okay, I will. 18:34:47 Okay, I'm there. 18:34:51 how are you in 2 chats at once... 18:35:12 It is possible? 18:35:24 oh... ok 18:35:30 You can enter + two chats. 18:36:23 "Floyd (strawberrymaster) i need time to myself..." 18:36:37 "I still trying to figure out something" 18:36:50 hmm... 18:37:16 "it's personal" 18:38:26 hmm... 18:38:40 Okay, I left the chat, 18:38:52 ok 18:39:40 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat. 18:39:48 Hey Jack 18:39:52 Hey 18:40:07 Hey Jack. 18:40:11 Hey 18:41:15 I just dropped in to say hi, I gotta go 18:41:16 -!- Leboringjack has left Special:Chat. 18:41:37 umm.... ok 18:45:30 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 18:48:38 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 18:48:43 Hey 18:48:50 Hey Bob. 18:48:58 Anything unusual today? 18:49:23 !updatelogs 18:49:25 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 18:50:09 Not much. 18:50:18 But I saw Collin was on Hypothetical Sports chat today; 18:50:24 I hope he at least stays there. 18:50:37 "Floyd (strawberrymaster) i need time to myself..." "I still trying to figure out something" 18:50:49 "it's personal" 18:50:51 Maybe he is working on his final decision. 18:50:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:50:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:02 It could be something personal that may resolve soon. 18:51:24 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:27 Hey Loan 18:51:29 *Logan 18:51:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:51:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:40 Hey Bob 18:52:25 I hope Collin stays. 18:53:13 HSW hopefully will grow... 18:53:52 he created a article and i edited it... 18:53:59 i'll undo it 18:54:33 Okay. 18:55:12 Collin is on HSW chat right now 18:55:27 SnaggyFTW's Weekly Bracketology 18:55:29 lol 18:56:15 are you gonna join it? 18:56:30 Idk. If he wants time to himself, I'll give him some time to himself. 18:56:54 I'm a little surprised Collin is pulling for the Broncos, since he lives in NC. 18:57:21 I need to create a bot for HSW chat logs 18:57:34 oh he hates the panthers 18:57:47 he says most kids at school are bandwagoners 18:57:57 my bro says that to.. 18:58:15 Oh... 18:59:12 I'm still not entirely convinced Collin is leaving HHW. 18:59:53 wasn't on yesterday 19:00:02 not on today so far 19:00:20 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 19:00:25 Hey Emma 19:00:30 Hey Emma. 19:00:31 hey michelle or emma 19:00:43 Hello 19:01:25 Bob 19:01:58 Odile said that my user storm is similar to Katrina in the australian region 19:02:09 Wow. 19:02:47 ya know 19:02:51 Katrina-Victor-Cindy 19:08:18 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat. 19:08:22 Hey Jack 19:08:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:08:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:08:26 Hey Jack 19:08:30 I'm back 19:08:37 Hey all 19:08:43 Bob do you think HSW will continue to grow? 19:08:52 @Logan Idk. I want to get templates working first... 19:09:07 I know who made most of the templates for HHW...Sjmaven1993! He may be the right person to contact, believe it or not. 19:09:54 *cough* / *cough* 19:10:41 -!- Leboringjack has left Special:Chat. 19:11:44 I'm debating whether to go on HSW chat. Collin is there... 19:11:46 it seems collin is editing like he was here on HSW 19:11:55 Maybe he's moving wikis... 19:12:47 I'm just going to go say hello to Collin. 19:12:53 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 19:12:56 ok 19:13:19 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 19:13:40 For some reason it's only letting me have one chat window open at once 19:14:09 He said he "needed time" again 19:14:25 My guess is he has something going on outside of Wikia. 19:17:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:17:43 Im so bord 19:18:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:18:08 @Logan Does your brother see Collin in school? 19:22:42 yeah 19:24:37 I wonder what's going on with him...he seems just...off... 19:26:00 yeah 19:26:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:26:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:28:52 I'm going to start user rights requests on HSW. 19:29:03 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 19:29:15 Hey Nkech 19:29:18 Hi 19:29:45 Collin was on HSW chat, and he said he "needed time"...my guess is he has something going on outside of Wikia... 19:29:48 @Nkech 19:30:14 *eats cookie* 19:30:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:31:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:32:11 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 19:32:15 Hey 19:32:27 Hey Sassmaster 19:33:04 Hi Bob! Thanks for the promotion on HSW! 19:33:30 You're welcome @Sassmaster! 19:33:53 I may have to demote Nkech because of his inactivity as bureaucrat... :p 19:34:04 But then again, I was inactive too 19:34:06 :P 19:34:13 :) 19:34:44 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 19:34:46 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 19:34:51 (Brb) 19:34:52 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 19:35:28 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 19:35:53 I can't really manage two wikis that well... 19:36:16 Okay. I won't demote you then. 19:36:20 I'll stay a crat for now, But I'll probably demote myself once it takes off. 19:36:47 Alright. 19:39:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:39:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:40:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:41:06 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:41:37 Bold prediction: Some HSW bureaucrat contacts me in 2020 to come on HSW. 19:42:11 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 19:42:39 Okay. 19:43:11 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:43:34 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 19:43:47 Guess what other sports I watch? 19:43:51 What? 19:43:51 Besides Football 19:44:05 I watch some Tennis, Basketball, and a Lot of Golf. 19:44:06 Arizona state university fight song 19:44:10 oh nvm 19:45:34 Ryne seems to be getting active again... 19:45:43 But he's still making his seasons on Hypothetical Events 19:49:01 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 19:49:02 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 19:49:28 Why has chat seemed so dead lately yet has consistently had a lot of people on it? 19:49:52 !logs 19:49:52 Bobnekaro: Logs can be seen here. 19:50:24 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 19:50:55 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 19:52:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:52:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:52:48 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 19:52:49 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 19:52:50 Back 19:53:35 Wb. 19:53:55 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 19:54:09 Thanks 19:54:19 Wb. 19:54:24 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 19:54:44 Why has chat been so dead over the past few days? 19:55:18 Thanks & idk 19:55:24 You're welcome. 19:55:35 Maybe all the incidents that have occurred has made chat quiet... 19:55:38 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 19:56:05 Yeah... 19:56:06 Maybe... 19:56:36 #MushroomIsland 19:57:19 I wish chat would return to the way it was on Thursday 19:57:44 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 19:57:59 Me too... 19:58:09 It seems that the more people there are on Chat, the easier it dies.. 19:58:15 #NeverBuildATownWithoutMoney.. 19:58:27 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 19:58:58 @SM Have you seen HH at all today? 19:59:02 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 19:59:04 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 19:59:08 Nope. 19:59:19 Tomorrow is the day we give him our inactivity notice. 20:00:12 Yeah.. 20:03:22 If Collin leaves and HH becomes inactive, we would have to find two new chat mods/rollbacks/junior admins 20:03:31 Yeah.. 20:03:48 Well... I guess this is "The New Era of HHW"... 20:03:51 For chat mod, I'd say we should go with Keranique and Bittersweet 20:03:55 For junior admin, Odile and Sassmaster 20:04:16 HHW just has seemed empty for some reason the past three days 20:04:31 Yeah. 20:04:34 Yep 20:05:27 I've been playing Simutrans, honestly 20:05:30 :P 20:05:38 Cool. 20:05:47 #NeverBuildATownWithoutMoney 20:06:16 I'm not playing Simutrans. :p 20:08:44 Meh, nuclear attack! 20:08:56 Which city I should pick.. :p 20:10:03 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 20:10:10 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016013112/gfs_mslp_pcpn_frzn_us_3.png 20:10:10 Hey Odile. 20:10:15 Hi Odile. 20:10:16 Simutrans is making HHW less active :( 20:10:23 :( 20:10:28 (Brb) 20:10:30 Idk actually. 20:10:30 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 20:11:42 I should have never mentioned Simutrans in the first place. :/ 20:12:28 Oh well, I love it though 20:13:23 Anyway, time to an nuclear attack! 20:13:42 Should I bom Warrington, or Blackpool? 20:14:12 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 20:15:18 How about both? :) 20:15:24 :P 20:15:43 how about neither? 20:15:48 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 20:16:11 Hmm... let's test it in the ocean! 20:16:37 Oh, no, I can't. 20:16:44 Meh. This test failed. 20:17:34 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 20:17:59 !updatelogs 20:18:00 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 12 lines to the page). 20:19:13 :/ 20:19:33 Time to expand the map! 20:19:45 Or, I can build a new town. 20:20:00 My Towns on Simutrans are not that large 20:20:03 :( 20:20:09 Mines are. 20:20:13 Big, really big. 20:20:42 Nah, I'll expand the map. 20:20:47 And meet new towns! 20:20:51 And people! 20:22:04 Woah. 20:22:35 !say The Atlantic will be hyperactive in 2016. 20:22:35 The Atlantic will be hyperactive in 2016. 20:22:48 I think I discovered the Amazon River in Simutrans.] 20:22:59 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 20:23:00 And a insanely large town. 20:23:39 Great, three more poor towns. 20:23:52 I'll guess I'll revert to an older version. 20:23:59 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 20:24:14 Bittersweet is getting less active, me just reading chats 20 minutes earlier 20:24:19 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 20:24:23 Wb Bob. 20:24:26 Back 20:24:27 Thanks 20:24:29 Yeah... 20:24:42 @Keranique Bittersweet is actually more active then when he/she first joined... 20:24:51 ^ 20:24:59 Although, we haven't heard from NunoLava1998 in a while... 20:25:04 Bittersweet just has an odd schedule, on from late at night to early in the morning 20:25:29 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 20:25:29 Similar to Bumblebee 20:25:30 Yeah... 20:26:37 NunoLava was very active for two days before disappearing completely... 20:27:01 !updatelogs 20:27:03 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 20:27:04 Yeah...I wonder what happened to them... Same with Destiny...Whatever happened to her? 20:27:24 Destiny was on yesterday I think 20:27:28 Or the day before 20:27:52 RAMturtle also disappeared.. 20:27:56 ^ 20:28:00 Yep 20:28:10 I just hope this "Simutrans" doesn't mess up Nkech's activity 20:28:13 And, I don't know what happened to Sarah...I will ask her tomorrow. 20:28:19 Same @Bob 20:28:27 Me too.. 20:28:50 Simutrans is just a simple transport simulator. 20:29:04 It's not like SimCity, or Cities Skylines. 20:29:05 I'm not going to play it. Because if I do, and I like it, it may hurt my activity 20:29:13 I did used to play SimCity 4 though 20:29:22 I don't have fun playing it. 20:29:24 I had a lot of mods 20:29:42 Nkech will probably get bored of the game and quit. 20:30:07 Maybe. 20:30:14 Possibly.. 20:30:30 I hope Collin gets back to normal though, HH comes back, and Jack's behavior returns to normal 20:30:45 I play SimCity too 20:30:50 Me too... 20:30:53 I used to. 20:30:56 I've got a city with over 50,000 people 20:30:57 ^ 20:31:00 *^^ 20:31:06 I had a "money tree" mod... 20:31:07 :p 20:31:09 56,951 last time I checked 20:31:17 Got 1 MILLION people, but with mods of course :p 20:31:43 I had SimCity 4, but then I got "SimCity Societies" and it was awful... 20:32:50 SimCity 4 was fun. I remember I used to download a lot of buildings like fast food restaurants to place in my cities :p 20:33:29 "Story Time with StrawberryMaster!" 20:33:32 Cookies for everyone! 20:33:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 20:34:31 I tried to make my own buildings, but I was 12 at the time, so I had no clue how to do it. 20:34:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:40 Using the Building Architect Tool 20:35:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 20:35:34 "SimCity Societies was released on November 13, 2007 and received mixed reviews, with praise for the game's improved accessibility and visuals, but criticism for being oversimplified and having poor performance." 20:36:46 Apparently, "Hurricane Douglas" logged in yesterday - but the account is globalled. What in the world? Is he still reading HHW? 20:37:20 (facepalm) 20:37:35 Stalker... 20:37:46 I'm looking at the ListUsers. 20:38:10 Jsky also "attempted" to log in 20:38:18 Oh no... 20:38:40 Wait... Why would Doug still read HHW? 20:38:44 Really... 20:38:54 Idk. But he "logged in" according to the ListUsers yesterday... 20:38:56 it just seems useless... 20:38:58 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers 20:39:09 He'll never be able to edit... so why is he even viewing us? 20:39:26 (facepalm) 20:39:30 Idk... 20:39:36 Collin also logged in today... 20:40:15 He changed his activity scale on his user page to "Very Strong El Nino" 20:40:25 Meaning he retired... :( 20:40:35 Hopefully he's just had a bad couple of days or something... 20:40:35 Why would Douglas still view HHW? 20:40:42 Idk. He must like looking at seasons. 20:41:32 Maybe... 20:41:37 What do you think Collin was doing on HSW chat alone? 20:41:59 I think he's mad at SM...SM isn't on HSW.... 20:42:40 Well, sorry.. 20:42:45 he got mad over a reminder... 20:43:04 #Overreaction 20:43:45 I tried to ask him if he was okay, and he said "I need time" 20:44:35 did he tell you anything else? 20:44:45 Nope. 20:45:07 I doubt he's mad at SM, I think he may be having something going on outside of Wikia 20:45:47 I think Logan said his grandfather is sick... 20:46:54 Maybe something along those lines... 20:48:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 20:48:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 20:49:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 20:49:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 20:51:30 probably 20:55:24 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 20:56:05 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 20:56:08 It's so irritating how I can't get CSS to work on my wiki... 20:57:54 But I did get my comment to work, but not the user colors, despite coding it the exact same way as here. 20:58:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 20:59:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:00:22 cool 21:04:29 I'm following the instructions very closely (facepalm) 21:06:31 of course 21:08:04 It finally worked! :d 21:08:12 Yay! :) 21:10:00 :) 21:10:36 :d 21:10:55 I've decided to use message walls instead of talk pages. 21:11:58 Yay! 21:15:45 Still not a single user outside of HHW that has joined HSW. 21:18:25 :( 21:18:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:20:55 Do you think it's illegal if I use logos of professional sports teams? Do I have to be an "official licensee" for that? 21:21:24 Idk. I would think so... 21:23:03 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 21:23:46 Hi Odile. 21:24:01 Hi 21:24:37 Hey Odile 21:24:49 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 21:27:10 Odile appears on chat a lot but often doesn't say anything... 21:28:18 Yeah... 21:28:36 Bob 21:28:40 my user storm track needs updated 21:30:21 @Emma Okay, I'll get to it when I get the chance 21:30:24 Hey Emma 21:37:02 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 21:37:08 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 21:37:17 D E A D Chat 21:37:38 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 21:37:42 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 21:39:19 !say I'm tired of chat being dead all the time 21:39:19 I'm tired of chat being dead all the time 21:40:23 If only there was a way to stop a user from viewing the wiki... 21:40:41 @Nkech You're talking about Douglas, right? :p 21:40:41 if so I probably would have used it on Doug already :P 21:40:59 Well, he's not really hurting us as long as he can't contribute 21:41:43 ^ 21:41:58 Also, he's not violating COPPA either, as long as he's not contributing. 21:42:29 ik 21:43:09 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 21:43:11 Hey Logan 21:43:30 Hi Logan 21:43:39 Hey 21:46:05 hi 21:47:16 I wish Wikia would unlock the JS 21:51:20 SnaggyFTW's Bracketology.... Lol 21:51:44 Breaking news: Collin is once again on HSW chat 21:52:14 Why is he there, if he isn't saying anything? 21:52:54 Weird 21:53:18 Collin has just not been himself over the past few days. 21:53:24 Yeah... 21:54:23 (Brb) 21:54:39 Gtg 21:54:41 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 21:54:54 (hi) 21:55:48 (Bye) 21:56:21 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 21:56:43 Is Collin saying anything? 21:58:52 NM 22:02:34 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 22:08:07 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 22:08:25 I pray for the singer of my bro'a band 22:08:33 bro's 22:10:12 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 22:13:50 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:25 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 22:17:35 (brb) 22:17:37 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 22:19:09 What is HSW 22:20:05 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 22:20:17 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 22:20:20 Hey 22:20:35 hi 22:21:07 Well, Chat seems pretty much dead... :( 22:21:11 What is HSW 22:21:25 Bob's Wiki: Hypothetical Sports Wiki. 22:21:36 It's a Wiki run by Bobnekaro in which you make your own hypothetical sports seasons.. 22:21:37 Mine: Hypothetical Stars Wiki. 22:22:03 @Hype What's that? 22:22:44 It's where you can create your own astronomical objects. 22:22:52 In a short definition. 22:23:10 Oh, cool. 22:23:24 Like Universes, Galaxies, Stars, Planets, Moons stuff like that. 22:23:27 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:38 It's pretty much dead though. 22:24:45 That sounds like the Wiki for me.. :p 22:25:26 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 22:27:11 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 22:27:40 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:19 http://yoursolarsystem.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_System_Creator_Wiki:Administration 22:28:22 The wiki I adopted. 22:28:40 Yeah some of the avatars aren't up to date. 22:29:06 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 22:29:07 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 22:30:13 Was that old avatar of yours from Disney's "The Good Dinosaur"? 22:30:58 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:37 Yes 22:31:39 lol 22:31:46 sister is literally having issues painting his room 22:33:06 he is painting his room BLUE 22:35:41 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 22:35:43 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:15 !updatelogs 22:40:17 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 22:44:50 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:07 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:51:32 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 22:54:14 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:19 Hi Bob. 22:54:22 Hey Hype. 22:55:45 @Hype Do you know how to get the user tags up and running? I can edit them here, but I can't start from scratch. 22:56:06 Is JS enabled on your wiki? 22:56:17 Yep 22:56:25 Hmm 22:56:27 Well 22:56:41 Let me copy and paste what I have on another wiki with less groups in 22:56:44 Okay 22:56:51 in pastebin of course 22:59:52 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:58 Hey 23:00:38 Hey Sassmaster 23:00:48 Hi Bob 23:00:52 Hi Hype 23:02:25 http://pastebin.com/8rLCXqje 23:02:29 @ Bob 23:02:39 Try that in your wiki's Common.js 23:03:08 Oops wait.. 23:03:54 Ok 23:05:38 http://pastebin.com/CkFPpGd8 23:05:44 Try that 23:06:42 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 23:06:44 Thanks 23:06:50 Hopefully it will work 23:07:52 Hi Logan 23:08:29 Hey Logan 23:08:35 hi 23:08:43 Collin still appears to be on HSW 23:09:32 wow 23:11:00 like on chat? 23:12:00 Nope. He requested for a custom color on HSW 23:13:16 @Hype Isn't it possible to request Wikia Staff to change blocked JS code? 23:13:26 oh 23:14:25 !logs 23:14:25 Bobnekaro: Logs can be seen here. 23:14:27 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:14:30 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:59 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:15:04 Yeah 23:15:10 You mean to enable it? 23:15:13 Yeah it is. 23:15:15 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:28 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:58 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:24:48 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 23:25:17 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:30 @Hype The user tags still aren't working 23:25:33 Wb Bob 23:25:34 I'm in test mode 23:25:50 Np @Bob 23:26:12 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:26:42 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:42 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:26 !say Chat is so dead 23:29:26 Chat is so dead 23:30:26 !say RIP HHW Chat: Died January 29, 2016 23:30:26 RIP HHW Chat: Died January 29, 2016 23:30:34 LOL :) 23:31:24 !say I, Hypercane Bot, will not update logs if Chat is dead. 23:31:24 I, Hypercane Bot, will not update logs if Chat is dead. 23:32:44 Puffle was actually the one that did a lot of HHW's coding 23:32:58 But he disabled his account... (facepalm) 23:33:05 Any response from him? Or Anon? 23:33:11 Someone?? 23:33:20 Anyone??? 23:33:51 Nope 23:34:09 (Brb) 23:34:16 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 23:34:22 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:22 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:03 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 23:38:01 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:15 Hey Nkech 23:38:19 Hello 23:40:07 @Nkech Want a custom color on HSW? 23:40:26 sure. 23:40:35 Can you make it the same as my HHW one 23:40:38 Yes 23:40:48 Thanks :) 23:40:57 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:28 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 23:42:07 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:56 Done. 23:43:03 Thanks 23:43:06 :D 23:43:19 You're welcome. 23:43:24 Want the custom comment the same as HHW too? 23:44:02 yes. 23:44:20 Okay. 23:45:20 Done 23:45:44 Thanks :) 23:46:18 If I had to endorse one Republican Presidential Candidate for President, guess who I would endorse? 23:46:26 Who? 23:47:00 Rubio. 23:47:02 If I had to endorse a democrat, I would endorse...Martin O' Malley 23:47:25 I like Rubio. 23:48:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:02 (brb) Dinner 23:49:05 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 23:50:13 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:43 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 23:50:59 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:51:29 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:51:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:59 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:54:30 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:30 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:36 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:35 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:55:37 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:53 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:57:31 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:37 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:00 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 2016 01 31